In some circumstances customers of a financial institution desire to interact with a representative of a financial institution for answering or resolving matters related to products and/or services related to the financial institution. In such circumstances a customer may have to visit a local branch of the financial institution, call a representative via telephone, or communicate via text based communication. Although customers may find using these examples method of communicating with a representative of a financial institution helpful, in some instances, customer prefer a more dynamic conferencing experience that may include different or more than one customer computing devices with features for control how the conference is conducted.
Therefore, there is a need for providing customers of a financial institution tools and technology for enhancing the customer conferencing experience with a representative of the financial institution.